Mis navidades junto a ti
by KkKobato0o
Summary: Hiccup y Astrid son mejores amigos, pero todo cambia cuando mandan a su mejor amigo a estudiar a la ciudad, dejándola solo una oportunidad para verlo en todo el año, Navidad. Nunca sabes las sorpresas que trae la adolescencia y los milagros que pueden ocurrir en Navidad. ¡UN REGALO PARA USTEDES! ( AU Modern) ONE-SHOT.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Cressida Cowell, pero la historia si es mia asi que no al Copyright.**

 **Mi regalo de Navidad a ustedes queridos lectores.**

 **( las canciones que están en paréntesis son con las que me inspire para escribir cada año, espero que se animen a leer cada año con cada canción)**

24 de Diciembre , 23:30 hrs, 2013 **(All I Want For Christmas is you)**

Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, tengo 15 años y vivo junto a mis padres en Berk, un pueblito al norte de los interiores de Noruega lleno de árboles y nieve, al ser algo pequeño todos se conocen y es por eso que nos juntamos todos en las fiestas, ya sea Navidad o Año nuevo, en la casa más grande del lugar, la casa del alcalde Estoico Haddock, él y su esposa eran gran amigos de mis padres y es por eso que desde pequeños su hijo Hiccup Haddock y yo hemos sido mejores amigos, aun que a veces ambos lo neguemos ya que... digamos que me saca de mis casillas, es un niño tonto y lento, en cambio yo soy fuerte y decidida, aun que no veía a Hiccup desde hace unos 10 meses... solo conversábamos por chat, por que su padre lo envió a estudiar a la ciudad.

-Astrid, arréglate el vestido ahora mismo- me dice mi madre en el asiento del copiloto mientras me mira por uno de los espejos, yo atine a saltar un bufido mientras me arreglo la basta del vestido y sigo mirando a la ventana, hasta que logro ver una gran casa blanca con negro, con un jardín gigante y unas grandes rejas que encerraban el lugar.

-Hemos llegado- sonríe mi padre- esta todo muy bien decorado – mira todo apenas nos estacionamos, se desabrocha el cinturón y sale del auto, abriéndole la puerta a mi madre y luego a mi, como todo un caballero orgulloso de su familia, le sonreí a mi padre.

-¡Pero si son nuestros amigos los Hofferson!- aparece Estoico junto a Valka, se veían muy elegantes, además la Señora Haddock se veía como toda una reina, me gustaría ser tan bella como ella y mi madre algún día.

-Se han lucido con todo Estoico, los felicito- les dice mi madre mientras se saludan como los gran amigos que son.

-Muchas gracias Greta- le dice el alcalde- pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin mi Valka- la mujer se sonroja un poco y ríe.

-Astrid... ¿eres tu?- dice Valka- pero si cada vez te veo más grande-

-Buenas noches señores Haddock- les sonrió- muchas gracias-

-Hiccup esta en la sala- me dice el señor Haddock- estará feliz de verte- yo los miro y digo un ''gracias'' y me voy a la sala dejándolos conversando, lo primero que vi fue todo decorado con luces navideñas y un graaan árbol de navidad decorado de la forma más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, como si un hada de la navidad hubiera puesto su magia en él, estaba lleno de gente, incluso apenas pude pasar, hasta que vi a un chico bajito y escuálido parado mirando a los demás con cara de aburrido, me acrece por su espalda lento para sorprenderlo.

-¡Hola!- le grite.

-¡Ahh!- se dio la vuelta espantado y yo no aguante la risa- no es gracioso Astrid...- me miraba serio-

-Lo siento...- me intento tranquilizar y limpio una lagrima de risa que se me salio- ¿Como estas Hiccup?- me di cuenta que no estaba tan bajo como pensaba, ya era de mi porte, espero que no siga creciendo más.

-¿Ahora? Bien, saliendo de casi un infarto- me sonríe y me mira fijándose en mi vestido- ¿ y...y tu?- dice como siempre tartamudeando.

-Muy bien, ¿ que te parece si vamos al patio? Así podemos hablar con menos ruido- le dije refiriéndome a toda la gente y bullerio que había adentro, él asiente y nos vamos corriendo afuera, y como era de esperarse todo estaba perfectamente decorado- ¿ como te fue en la ciudad?-

-¡oh! Excelente, saque el mejor promedio en matemáticas y ciencias- dice mientras se rasca su cabeza- ademas ya tengo un amigo-

-Que bien- le sonrió – solo recuerda que yo soy tu mejor amiga ¿ de acuerdo?-

ríe -Nunca podría hacerlo, nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria- nos quedamos mirando el jardín mientras caminábamos por las luces y contábamos anécdotas de todo el año- no puedo creer que te intentara besar Patan- hace una mueca de asco.

-Ni yo- hago la misma mueca- es asqueroso, nunca lo besaría, pero se gano un gran puño en su cara- entonces miro la casa del árbol arriba de nosotros- ¿recuerdas cuando nos peleábamos por tus juguetes?-

-Mi superman siempre llegaba a tus manos, no se como- se para junto a mi mirando arriba también- Astrid... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- lo mire curiosa y le sonreí.

-Claro-

Frunce el ceño mientras sigue mirando el cielo- Tu...¿ ya has dado tu primer beso?- lo mire sorprendida, él estaba un poco sonrojado y sin darme cuenta yo también lo estaba, ¿por que me preguntaba algo así? No lo he dado... pero no podía decirle eso... siempre he estado un paso más adelante que Hiccup y no quiero que esta sea la excepción.

-¡Claro que si!- dije casi sonando arrogante y bufe- ¿acaso lo dudaste?- me mira de reojo y se alza de hombros- y... ¿ tu?- pregunte curiosa, no sé porque pero me ponía nerviosa su respuesta.

-Bueno.. Yo...-Toce- aun no he encontrado la persona correcta- suelta- así que no-

Suspire... no de alivio si no por que... como sea- no tienes que buscar una persona correcta para hacerlo... no es como si le fueras a pedir matrimonio o algo parecido- le respondo- por ejemplo... podría besarte ahora mismo y no significa que dejaremos de ser mejores amigos- ¿yo dije eso? Él me mira sorprendido.

\- ¿Enserio?-

-Claro... puedes hacerlo con cualquiera- lo miro, o eso dicen mis amigas, pero no le diría eso ultimo.

-Me refiero si... e..enserio me besarías- dice algo incomodo, yo también me sonroje y me puse incomoda.

-Cl...claro, ¿por que no?- nos ponemos de frente y nos miramos fijamente como si fuera una competencia de quien aparta la vista primero- entonces...-

Se acerca a mi dando unos pasos cortando la distancia entre nosotros- no lo se... tu dime-

Sentía que mis piernas estaban temblando como locas, quizás sea por el frio- solo acércate y besarme- ¿ que tan difícil puede ser?, derrepente siento como con sus manos toma mi rostro y va cerrando los ojos, yo también lo hago, entonces siento como la distancia se había ido y nuestros labios se tocaron, fue un roce de unos segundos apenas, pero sentí algo muy raro, me comenzó a doler el estomago, ¿que me estaba pasando?, entonces se aleja de mi y abrimos nuestros ojos, él estaba rojo como una bola de navidad que estaba en su árbol, y no me sorprende que yo este igual, quede en shock, me sentía tan extraña... di un paso atrás y luego me voltee y comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar donde mis padres.

-¿Estas bien hija?- me pregunta mi madre.

-Q...quiero irme a casa- le pido, diablos, tartamudee, ella rápido buscó a mi padre y le dijo que no nos sentíamos bien, él enseguida se despidió de todos y nos fuimos, inconsciente busque a Hiccup en la multitud pero no pude ver ni rastro de él, quizás se enojo conmigo, ¿que chica dice que se pueden besar y luego sale corriendo? Que patética.

En unas horas ya estaba en casa, o mas bien encerrada en mi cuarto ya con mi pijama y dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, que irritante, ¡Te odio Hiccup! Nunca dejaré que un chico me vuelva a besar, entonces se escucha un sonido de mi celular, lo tomo y veo que me llego un mensaje de... ¿Hiccup?

 _Hiccup el pescado: se me olvido decirte Feliz Navidad Astrid._

Leí el mensaje muchas veces, me puse a reír, como siempre era un idiota y siempre sabia como romper el hielo, comencé a escribir mi respuesta.

 _Astrid: Feliz Navidad Hiccup, te veo el próximo año._

Le envié el mensaje y deje el celular en el velador y apague la luz, por alguna razón ahora pude dormir tranquila, supongo que nuestra amistad seguía intacta.

24 de Diciembre, 23:00 hrs, 2014 **( White Christmas )**

Otra navidad en el pueblo de Berk y todos ya estábamos listos para ir a la casa del alcalde, me mire al espejo arreglando un mechón rubio rebelde de pelo y estiro un poco mi vestido azul mientras doy una vuelta.

-¿Estas lista Astrid?- me dice mi padre afuera de mi habitación.

-Bajo enseguida papá- le sonrió, tomo mi bolso y me dispongo a irme junto a mi familia como cada año, solo que este año era diferente, ya tenia 16 y no era la niñita del año pasado, intentaré hablar con los demás, en unos 20 minutos ya estábamos en las puertas de la casa Haddock.

-Que gusto verlos amigos- nos saluda el alcalde y su esposa- pero que jovencita más hermosa te has convertido Astrid- me sonríe.

-Muchas gracias – les sonrió también- ¿por casualidad Hiccup vino?-

-Claro mi niña esta adentro- me dice la Señora Valka, yo les agradezco y entro, como siempre todo estaba lleno de gente y comida y lindos adornos navideños, veo el árbol de navidad, sonrió mientras admiro su lindos copitos de nieve blancos y dorados junto a una linda estrella en la punta.

-Es muy linda, ¿verdad?- dice una voz atrás de mi, no reconocí a la persona hasta que me di la vuelta, era Hiccup, apenas lo vi me sonrió.

-¡Hiccup!- sonrió feliz y lo abrazo- no te reconocí por un momento- estaba más alto que yo aun que solo por unos centímetros, su pelo estaba un poco más largo y sus facciones estaban cambiando aun que aun parecía un chico de solo 16 años.

Pone una mano en su pecho en forma de broma exagerando que estaba indignado- ¿Que clase de mejor amiga eres?-

Me cruzo de brazos y me rió- la mejor- él también ríe- ¿que te parece si nos sentamos frente la chimenea y discutamos que tan buenos amigos somos? -

Tomo su brazo y nos sentamos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, hacia mucho frió, me pasa chocolate caliente- Gracias- le digo y él me sonríe.

-¿Que cuentas este año Astrid?- me pregunta mientras me mira fijamente y toma un sorbo de su tazón de navidad, por alguna razón lo notaba más seguro, no era el pequeño niño que tartamudeaba siempre.

-Bueno... gané el campeonato de Hockey, tuve un novio que duro dos semanas, ya te conté esa historia, y logre contener la respiración más de 15 segundos bajo el agua- iba contando con mis dedos los sucesos, ¿ y tu ?- me acerque un poco más a él inconscientemente pero no lo noto.

\- Logre entrar al equipo de Basquetbol, tuve el mejor promedio en la generación, otra vez, y Chimuelo se comió un zapato de mi padre y salí vivo- me contaba repitiendo lo que yo hice con mis dedos y me hacia muecas recordando, yo me reía, Chimuelo era el perro siberiano de Hiccup- y... hay otra cosa, pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie- me susurra, yo asiento con una sonrisa y me acerco más a él cuando me hace una seña con su mano- me gusta una chica y también le gusto- me dice en mi oído, instantáneamente mi sonrisa se borro.

-¡¿Qué?!- digo fuerte y todos los de la habitación se nos quedan mirando o solo a mi... me sonrojo y ellos siguen asiendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

-No sabia que seria tan malo -me dice sorprendido- pensé que estarías feliz- me hace su típica mueca.

Me doy cuenta de lo tonta que actué y me acomodo frente a él- Lo siento Hiccup... es solo que es nuevo escuchar que te guste una chica- le susurro- y... ¿desde cuando te gusta?-

-Desde Marzo- se sonroja, ¡Marzo! ¡¿ y me lo viene a contar ahora?! - va en mi curso, es muy inteligente, linda y simpática- me dice, sentí unas ganas enormes de vomitar, yo también era inteligente, linda y a veces simpática, pero claro soy su mejor amiga- se llama Heather-

-Oh... esta muy bien- le sonrió forzadamente- solo no cometas una estupidez- le guiño un ojo jugando y él mira la chimenea perdiéndose en sus llamas.

-Le pediré que vaya al baile de bienvenida conmigo, ¿esta bien?- estaba serio, me mira esperando una buena opinión, claro que no esta bien, se supone iríamos juntos , pero no podía decirle que no, además era siempre y cuando no encontrara a alguien más.

-Si, no deberías preguntarme, es tu decisión- soné un poco brusca sin querer, quise salir corriendo como la navidad pasada pero ya no podía hacer algo tan infantil, así que me levante- iré a hablar con los demás, ¿ me acompañas?-

-Claro que si M'lady- me dice con el apodo de cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a que yo era princesa y él era el héroe, me ofrece su brazo y paso el mío entre el suyo apoyándome y fuimos a hacer vida social por primera vez en todas estas navidades, escuchamos el coro de los niños cantando villancicos, conocimos a un chico de nuestra edad nuevo llamado Eret y bailamos unas canciones navideñas , hasta que fuimos a la ventana, estaba afuera todo cubierto de nieve, casi ni se podía ver bien, aun que aun podía ver el árbol y la casita de madera que estaba en sus ramas, no puedo creer que había pasado un año desde que Hiccup y yo nos besamos justo debajo, ninguno de nosotros había hablado al respecto, fue como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Feliz Navidad Astrid- me dice junto a mi con las manos en sus bolsillos, nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

-Feliz Navidad Hiccup- juego con un mechón de mi cabello salvaje- ¡te tengo un regalo!- saco de mi cartera una bolsita de navidad y se la paso- espero te guste-

-Yo igual tengo un regalo para ti - saca una cajita de dentro de su esmoquin y me la entrega, cuando abro la cajita mientras me muerdo el labio inferior no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían- no debiste Hiccup, esto es muy caro- era un brazalete de plata que decía mi nombre - yo solo te di una billetera-

Él abre el regalo que le di y sonríe mientras veía la billetera- es perfecta, justo la que tenia se había roto- yo alcé una ceja- es verdad- me aclara- además hace mucho no te daba un regalo, ni siquiera de cumpleaños- tenia razón.

-Gracias Hiccup- lo abrazo.

-No hay de que- me corresponde el abrazo, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando fijamente muy cerca del otro, podía ver en primera fila sus ojos verdes, siempre me han gustado aun que nunca se lo he dicho, entonces recuerdo la conversación de antes... otra vez me sentía rara, me dolía él estomago y me tiritaban las piernas- ¡Bien! - me separo abruptamente- ya me voy, que tengas un buen próximo año- le sonrió- gracias por el regalo-

Se me queda mirando un rato más y luego me sonríe de la misma manera- no hay de que, Adiós Astrid-

Sin decir más me doy la media vuelta y me voy donde mi madre lo más rápido que pude, he fallado, otra vez me sentí de la misma manera, solo que ahora se unió unas ganas horribles de llorar, fui en silencio todo el viaje hasta casa y apenas llegue me encerré en mi habitación, me apoye en la puerta y comencé a llorar, ¿Qué me esta pasando? me siento tan mal, no podía creer que Hiccup estaba atrás de otra chica de nombre bonito, ¿que vería en ella? ¿acaso no le importo que me había besado hace una navidad?

-Tonto Hiccup-

Me saque el vestido y me puse el pijama, apague la luz y me acosté, otra vez no podía dormirme hasta que me llega un mensaje al celular, lo tomo y veo que es de él.

 _Hiccup el idiota no tan idiota: Mi mamá me regalo otro sweater, ¿nunca se cansa de tejer el mismo cada año? y si te preguntas, mis primos llegaron tarde otra vez así que tendré que quedarme hasta tarde con ellos, en fin, solo quería decirte buenas noches Astrid._

Leí el mensaje muchas veces, sin darme cuenta tenia una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro, mierda... deje el celular junto a mi y me quede mirando el techo, no puede estar pasándome esto, ¿en serio soy tan cliché? Me gusta mi mejor amigo, me gusta Hiccup.

 _Astrid: Buenas noches Hiccup y suerte. PD: Gracias por el brazalete._

Envié el mensaje y dejo el celular en el velador, y me quedo mirando el brazalete que me dio, nunca me lo quitaría, seguía sintiendo ese hormigueo en el estómago pero de alguna forma comenzaba a gustarme, de a poco me quede dormida mientras acariciaba su regalo.

24 de Diciembre, 23:15 hrs, 2015. **( Baby, It's Cold Outside)**

Nuevo año, nueva oportunidad, me miraba en el espejo y mientras me ponía un poco de maquillaje que combinara con mi vestido rojo apegado, ya me veía mayor, tengo 17 años y mis rasgos de niña ya estaban casi instintos, había crecido un poquito más y mi pelo estaba más largo, me desise la típica trenza de todos los años y me deje el cabello suelto.

-Hoy Astrid, hablas con Hiccup y le dirás lo que sientes por él- me dije a mi misma en el espejo, había meditado todo el año al respecto, tome la decisión apenas supe que él había terminado con su ahora ex-novia, quizás tendría alguna oportunidad.

-¡Astrid!- me llama mi mamá del primer piso.

-¡VOY!- tomo mi bolso e intento correr o caminar rápido con los infernales tacones altos, hicimos el mismo recorrido de todos los años hasta llegar a la casa de los Haddock.

-Bienvenidos amigos- nos saluda Estoico y su esposa Valka- Astrid, ya eres toda una mujer- me sonríen ambos.

-Hiccup esta en la sala- me dice Valka antes de que preguntara, le agradezco y voy a su búsqueda, esta vez ni me detuve a ver el árbol o las decoraciones, solo quería verlo luego de un largo año, cuando lo veo no lo podía creer, estaba muy alto y se notaba que ya no era para nada un debilucho, sus rasgos de niño se habían ido muy lejos, era todo un hombre, mi corazón se oprimió un poco, suspire hondo y me acerque a él, estaba sentado leyendo uno de sus libros.

-Hola Hiccup- le digo con cuidado, apreté mi bolso cuando quita la vista de su libro y me recorre empezando desde mis pies hasta mi rostro.

-¿Astrid?- se levanta y deja el libro en el asiento- ¡Wow..! Te vez... muy bien- me dice y yo levanto una ceja ¿ solo bien?- quiero decir te vez muy hermosa esta noche- se aclara la garganta, yo me sonroje un poco.

-Tu tampoco te vez mal- le digo - ¿ por que no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?- intento sonar coqueta pero sonó de cualquier manera menos de la que quería.

-Claro- me contesta y vamos caminando a la sala de al lado donde había menos gente- ¿entonces como estuvo tu año?- me miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban profundos, me hacían sentir nerviosa, tranquilízate Astrid.

-Muy bien, quizás logre una beca el próximo año, aprendí a cocinar - cuando dije esto ultimo me miro con el ceño fruncido- esta bien... aprendí a hacer pollo sin que se me queme – reímos- y Tormenta mi gata tendrá gatitos- y me di cuenta que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, pero claro no se lo diré, aun- ¿y tu? -

-Bueno... termine con Heather luego de 5 meses de novios pero ya lo sabes, me compre un auto y puedo dibujar un retrato luego de muchos intentos- nos sentamos en el sofá más grande.

-Eres grandioso- suelto sin pensar- quiero decir... lo que haces es grandioso- aclaro, fiuuu.

-Gracias- sonríe, hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Tus padres se lucieron esta vez, esta todo muy lindo- digo buscando algún tipo de conversación.

-Tienes razón, mi madre estaba como loca poniendo las luces, ¡es cierto! aun no pongo las luces de la terraza de mi habitación, ¿ me ayudarías?- se para y yo también lo hago.

-Claro, me encanta ayudar- lo seguí por la escalera y pasamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta café que decía Hiccup, abre la puerta y me deja pasar- gracias- paso y veo que su habitación no había cambiado mucho, seguía llena de libros y posters de sus películas favoritas.

-No he querido mover nada desde que me fui a la ciudad- me dice- me trae muchos recuerdos como esta- nos sentamos en la cama-

-Recuerdo cuando te llame esqueleto de pescado por que no me dejabas ocupar tu wii- lo miro riendo- nos odiábamos, mira a ahora- lo doy un empujoncito en el brazo.

Toma una de mis manos y me mira- nunca te he odiado Astrid- dice serio, quede en silencio, tenia tantas ganas de besarlo, ¿sabrá igual que hace dos años?- eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?- juro que escuche el sonido de una maquina de hospital sin ritmo cardíaco, es cierto... solo me ve como una amiga, suspire.

-Si, claro- sonreí forzada- pongamos las luces- me levanto haciendo que suelte mi mano y me voy al balcón, me pasa un extremo de la luz y la pongo en la esquina y el pone la otra parte en el otro extremo- perfecto- digo emocionada, él tenia los ojos clavados en las luces, analizando si estaban bien, se veía tan guapo.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunta-

-¿he? No, nada- digo rápido, pero luego lo pensé bien, es el momento- en realidad... si hay algo- me acerco a él y tomo su mano y lo llevo al balcón para que nos apoyemos en él- tengo algo que decirte- mire el suelo nerviosa.

-Claro, dime- me sonríe de manera cordial, tomo mi mentón para que lo mirara- ¿ estas bien?-

-Si... bueno, no... pero si- balbuceaba y él alzaba una ceja curioso sin entender nada- me gusta alguien Hiccup, e...es alguien muy importante para mi- jugué con mis manos.

-Oh... ¿ es alguien que conozca?- me pregunta.

-Si... o algo así, lo conozco desde hace años, siempre fuimos buenos amigos y he estado enamorada de él desde la navidad pasada- lo mire esperando su reacción.

-Espero que puedan están juntos...- estaba serio- ¿ cual es su nombre?-

-¡No seas tonto Hiccup, eres tú!- suelto desesperada, apenas me doy cuenta de lo que dije me tapo la boca y me alejo un poco, pero antes de que saliera corriendo él me toma del brazo.

\- No te vayas - me mira con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿ es una broma?- me dice incrédulo, yo solo atino a negar en silencio, no sé cuando paso ni como pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había acercado completamente a él y me estaba besado, ¡Hipo me estaba besando! suspire muy feliz y cerré mis ojos intentando responderle el beso, el mejor que he tenido en toda mi experiencia de besos, se alejo para tomar aire y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez más apasionado, mordió mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso cosa que no negué y pase mis brazos por su cuello atraiéndolo aun más, luego de mucho rato sin hablar, ya que nuestras bocas estaban ocupadas en algo más importante, nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas.

-quédate un ratito más - me abraza, yo también lo hago.

-Me quedaría todo lo que quieras- suspiro- te quiero Hiccup- luego nos vamos a sentarnos en el suelo de su habitación.

Une nuestras frentes y me mira con sus profundos ojos verdes- siempre me has gustado Astrid- sentí como una corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo- siempre te he querido, intente olvidarte pero no pude- me da un pequeño beso.

-No quiero que me olvides- sonrojada acaricio su rostro y me apoyo en su pecho haciendo que me abrazara por atrás, era mi nuevo lugar favorito, pasamos un largo rato, así juntos hasta que me di cuenta lo tarde que era, mis padres deben estar buscándome, intente salir de sus brazos pero él no me dejo.

-¿Donde crees que vas?- me atrapa a él y pone su rostro en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas- no te vayas- yo rápida me safe de su agarre y me levante.

-Realmente no puedo quedarme- le digo desilusionada, tomo mi bolso- todo ha sido muy hermoso Hiccup, no sabes lo feliz que soy- le sonrió y él se para y me sonríe de la misma manera y me abraza de la cintura.

-pero M'lady, esta frió afuera... tus manos están frías- las toma y las pone en el bolsillo de su sweater navideño.

-Mi madre comenzará a preocuparse y mi padre se pondrá como loco si sabe que estuve aquí- me suelto y tomo mi bolso, es verdad que hacia frió pero no quería estar castigada de por vida, él ríe, toma mi bolso y lo deja en la cama.

-¿ Cual es la prisa? Ellos siempre se quedan hasta tarde hablando con los míos hasta que sales corriendo y los interrumpes- besa mi mano, suspire como tonta enamorada.

-¿Que pensarán en no vernos abajo?- susurro cuando voy acercándome a él aun más.

Se queda pensativo- no es algo que les importe- se alza de hombros y vuelve a recorrerme con su mirada de pies a cabeza, Dioses... sentía que sus ojos me devoraban, es tan extraño, mis piernas comenzaron a fallar y a tiritar como locas- no estamos haciendo nada, ¿ tienes frió?- estaba embelesada mirándolo.

-Si, tengo frió- me excuso- ¿ me prestas un chaleco?- me voy a su armario y tomo una de sus chaquetas, que me quedaba gigante, entonces siento como pone una canción, era ''Baby, it's Cold outside", me doy la vuelta lento mirándolo incrédula, estaba mirándome con cara de inocente y a la vez juguetón.

-''But baby, it's cold outside''- me canta y me saca el chaleco suavemente.

-Tendré que decirle que no señor- le cito la canción y me alejo un paso.

-¿Te importa si me acerco?- da un paso a mi y pasa un brazo por mi cintura y pone mis manos atrás de su cuello y comenzamos a bailar, suave... al compás de la música, él sabia que era mi canción de navidad favorita, así que comenzó a cantármela en el oído, suspire, ¿ podía ser esto aun más perfecto? - Dioses, tus labios lucen deliciosos -

yo rió y nos dimos un lindo beso y seguimos bailando hasta que la canción termino, nos despedimos y me fui con mis padres, no sabia que pasaría con nosotros, él tendría que volver a la ciudad y yo a seguir con mi vida aquí en el pueblo pero en realidad no quería olvidar esta navidad.

 _Hiccup el buen bailarín: Hoy fue la mejor noche de mi vida M'lady, te veo luego, te quiero._

Astrid: Yo también te quiero Hiccup.

Le envió el mensaje y luego veo el brazalete que me regalo la navidad pasada.

24 de Diciembre, 23:00 hrs, 2016. **( Last Christmas )**

Ya me encontraba en mi auto, así es, ahora tengo licencia de conducir y me fui a vivir a mi propio departamento que me dieron mis padres como regalo de graduación, ya tenia 18 años y entraría a estudiar Derecho en la Universidad de la ciudad en unos meses, pero ahora, tenia puesto un vestido apegado de color negro, y llevaba mi cabello suelto con ondulaciones, y como en cada navidad en unos minutos ya estaba en la puerta de el alcalde, esta vez nadie me recibió como de costumbre, así que entre por mi cuenta y pude ver que estaba lleno de personas, peor que años anteriores, saque una copa de vino y comencé a beber de ella mientras caminaba lentamente, intentando no encontrarme con el único hijo de los Haddock.

-¡Hija! que bueno que llegaste- aparecen mis padres y me abrazan.

-Feliz Navidad- les sonrió feliz de verlos y los abrazo también.

Ustedes se preguntaran que sucede y por que no quiero ver a Hiccup, la navidad pasada yo me declare a él y él a mi, debo admitir que fue una de las mejores navidades o eso pensé en ese momento, luego de eso, le enviaba mensajes o lo llamaba seguido pero nunca me contestaba, fue inevitable darme cuenta que no quería hablar conmigo, me sentí usada y destrozada, le di todo mi amor y solo fue ignorado, a los pocos meses supe que estaba con Heather otra vez, entre en una tristeza enorme, no paraba de llorar, me sentía una tonta, pensé era alguien en quien confiar, pero luego me di cuenta que no podía seguir así por alguien quien que me uso por despecho, así que me prometí a mi misma que seré más precavida.

-¿Estas bien Astrid?- llega una de mis nuevas amigas - te he saludado todo este rato y no me contestas-

-Hola Brutilda, solo esta distraída es todo- le doy un sorbo a mi copa.

-pero mira quien anda ahí, es Hiccup Haddock- me susurra, yo miro disimuladamente, efectivamente era él, mi respiración paro por unos segundos, estaba muy guapo, ¿ como lo hacia para siempre llamar mi atención?, rápidamente salí a esconderme de su frió corazón entre medio de las personas quienes estaban bastante estresados y cansados o eso pensaba por las ojeras que tenían, no quería que me viera, pensé que estaba lista pero no lo estoy.

-¿Astrid?- escucho su voz , "Mierda" pensé, levanto la mirada con cuidado de no desmayarme ahí mismo, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acerca a mi - Pense que no vendrías-

-Hola- dije intentando sonar fría ¿ con que cara se acercaba a mi de esa forma?- mis padres vinieron no tuve opción-

-Yo... quisiera disculparme- me mira con esos ojos de cachorro arrepentido, esta vez no funcionaria.

-No tienes nada que decirme, no somos nada , me siento una tonta por pensar que un día pasaría algo más- suelto y me cruzo de brazos intentando reprimir las lagrimas- ni siquiera un mensaje... o una llamada- susurre.

Solo déjame explicarte- me fue a tomar el rosto y yo aparte su mano, me miro dolido- por favor Astrid...- me pide.

-Solo 5 minutos y luego no te acercaras a mi ¿ oíste? ni si quiera me dirijirás la palabra- le digo luego de suspirar pesado resignada, él suspira aliviado.

-Primero... ¿ podemos ir a un lugar más privado y con menos ruido?-

-No iré a ninguna otra parte, aquí esta bien- suelto pesada.

-Esta bien, veras... quiero que sepas que desde la Navidad pasada que no dejo de pensar en ti Astrid más que incluso antes, me arrepiento tanto... debí haberte hablado o haberte contestado los mensajes es solo que tuve miedo de echarlo a perder y que nuestra amistad se fuera a la mierda, no quería perderte, y no sabia como decírtelo- me dice desesperado- sé que suena estúpido, pero cuando me di cuenta que lo que hacia era un error y te llame ya habías cambiado tu numero y te habías mudado de la casa de tus padres y no quisieron decirme como contactarte- suspira cansado - no pido que vuelvas a quererme, solo... déjame estar junto a ti, aun que sea como amigo, esto me esta matando-

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo, yo... no sabia que decir, una parte de mi me decía que no debía creerle pero mi corazón sabia que estaba siendo sincero, que en realidad estaba arrepentido, lo veía en sus ojos apagados.

-Eres un idiota- le digo.

-Soy un idiota- repite.

-Te quiero odiar Hiccup, realmente quiero hacerlo-

-entiendo si lo haces - baja la mirada.

-pero... te perdono- digo ya con la voz quebrada y le doy una media sonrisa.

-y tu me perdonas..., espera ¡¿Que?! - me mira sorprendido- ¿ es enserio?-

Me alzo de hombros-Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti Hiccup ,aun que me duele que me hayas usado como despecho-

-Espera, espera, alto ahí- alza sus manos- yo no te use de despecho- frunce el ceño.

-¿no volviste con Heather?- lo miro curiosa.

-¡No! claro que no, Astrid, solo somos amigos, no hemos vuelto a estar juntos- se acerca a mi y toma mi mano- yo te quiero a ti- me dice y junta nuestras frentes como aquella vez en su habitación.

-Yo...- digo sorprendida- yo también te quiero, no he dejado de hacerlo- confieso y paso mis brazos por su cuello mientras suelto una risita nerviosa.

-Ven- me dice y toma mi mano y me lleva a la terraza.

-¿Estoy soñando?- suelto derrepente y él se gira a verme.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos ahora?- se acerca más a mi y toma mi rostro en sus manos, sonreí, me recordó a nuestro primer beso- te vez hermosa- me susurra y une nuestros labios en un beso tierno y lleno de amor, ambos lo necesitábamos, nos necesitábamos- no es un sueño- susurra cuando se aleja de mi.

Me pongo a reír – linda forma de comprobarlo- digo- te amo- no pude aguantarlo mas, a veces uno llega a un punto donde solo quiere decir lo que siente.

-yo también te amo- me dice y apunta arriba de nosotros, había un muérdago, lo mire juguetona.

-¿era este su plan señor Haddock?-

-No tengo idea...- se hace el desentendido- solo diré que no saldremos de aquí abajo por un rato- reímos- Feliz navidad M'lady-

-Feliz Navidad Hiccup-

Hay algo en que estaba segura, ahora estaríamos juntos y no nos separarían tontas 2 horas de carretera , ya no seria un año sin vernos, no tendríamos que esperar hasta la próxima navidad, y también sé que estaba agradecida de todas las navidades que pase con Hiccup y todas las que vendrán.

Fin.

 **Nota de la autora: espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo, me demore mucho y es que le di muuucho amor. ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo!**

Les dedico este capitulo a tdos ustedes.

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


End file.
